Yung Puso Ko 'To Traveling Circus
by s u p e r x r h e a
Summary: “Welcome everyone to the Taijiya Circus, I hope you’ll enjoy what you see here and spread the word to your friends and family!” Taijiya Sango.  The owner of a prestigious and wellknown traveling circus... [Summary Inside]


Yung puso ko 'to;

Traveling Circus

By: Priscilla

**Author's Note: **The meaning of the title means "This Heart of Mine". It's going to be slightly weird though I hope you'll like it. Damn, we need more fanfictions in this archive.

**Summary:** "Welcome everyone to the Taijiya Circus, I hope you'll enjoy what you see here and spread the word to your friends and family!" Taijiya Sango. The owner of a prestigious and well-known traveling circus performs in a particular city where no one is able to be happy in their current status of life. Feeling that she wants to help delinquents that fuel the city's troubles, Sango sets out a scheduled performance once a week to encourage people to re-live happiness that they thought they had long discarded. But in every story there's someone that will stop this and the name is the city's own mayor, Naraku. Please read and enjoy.

**Chapter 1:** News of the Unfortunate. Part One

"Sister, look at the newspaper! We're all over it, there's not one spot on this paper where we're _not_ being talked about." A black-haired child said, thrusting the paper to her face. He beamed at her happily and grabbed her by the waist, hugging her tightly.

A small laugh welcomed his friendly gesture, her own arms wrapping around his small frame. Pawing through the newspaper she was given, she flipped to the page that the boy was telling her about. Her eyes read over what the journalist wrote about them, their kind words making Sango's soar with happiness.

"Well Kohaku, it seems that a lot of people like us in this city, do you think that we should leave now?" Sango questioned, running her fingers through his long hair. He glanced at her and nodded his head, a small smile on his lips.

"Okay, inform everybody about the plans, tonight…when everybody sleeps, we leave," Sango said sternly, turning away from her younger brother. Her hands strolled down to her pockets, grabbing the white gloves she had bought recently.

"But sister—!"

Sango shook her head glancing over her shoulder," I'm sorry Kohaku, but you now we can't make any money living in the same place for the same routines. People'll grow tired of us and we'll soon be forced to sell our animals and get other jobs than this one."

"But maybe we can make up new routines."

Shaking her head once more, she turned to her younger brother. Placing her hands on his shoulders she spoke once more.

"Brother, I understand that you've become somewhat attached to this city like me, but we can't stay here forever, we knew from the start that once we made this, we can't be at the same place for more than a month or two. We can't make too many fond memories because if we do, it'll be harder for us to move on, you understand, right Kohaku?"

"Yes, sorry sister…" Kohaku mumbled, his eyes torn downcast. Sango smiled sadly, understanding the first few pangs of sadness from her first years as the tamer. Sango wrapped her arms around her saddened brother, pulling him close.

"I'm sorry Kohaku but this is the life that we lead, if it were for anything else, then maybe we were able to stay here," Sango said.

"I know sister… I'll go ahead and tell the others about our plans."

Sango released him and looked on to his retreating form, her gloved hand reaching to wipe a stray strand of her chocolate-coloured hair. She turned around, her coattails fluttering behind her as she did so. Today she had to get everything ready before dusk approaches; she couldn't afford to lose anything she made from the time they were in this city.

000000

"Is everyone ready?" Sango questioned her friends, her hand placed on her hip. He eyes searched the faces of her friends; their faces completely indifferent save for the youngest two, Shippou and Kohaku. Both boys were rather reluctant to leave, constantly doing something to delay their departure. It was inevitable, but they still had to leave that night and that night alone.

"Okay them, Miroku, Inuyasha? I want you to two to hurry and check if there are any more boxes that need to be loaded into the truck. Kagome, Kohaku, Souta and Shippou, I want you to check the animals, make sure that they're comfortable and have everything that's needed for the trip; I don't want to constantly have pit stops just because we forgot something. Kikyo you come with me," Sango ordered. As expected, they nodded their heads and hurried to their respected places.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Kikyo asked Sango quietly. Sango nodded her head and beckoned her to come into the last remaining tent that Sango had allowed to remain up.

Once inside the tent, Sango quickly reached into her cocktail jacket, pulling out a bundle of papers. Kikyo glanced at them, cocking an eyebrow in confusion. Sango placed a finger on her lips and quickly untied the rubber band that held the papers together.

"These are job applications for the next city I'm thinking about going. Apparently this particular city isn't like the others that we've visited from the past; in fact, the assistant for the mayor asked us to personally perform there for reasons unknown. We'll have an additional pay from the assistant herself and the people that'll be visiting the circus themselves," Sango explained carefully, taking a quick peek at Kikyo's expression.

"I see, anything else?" Kikyo questioned, returning Sango's glance.

"Well, I did research on the place and found out that this particular city is a "problem city" (glance) like a problem child, you get it? (nod) Well, to my understanding, the current mayor is one of the most conniving and dangerous one that has ever dared to take office. While researching the city, I did a bit of research on him too."

"Basically…?"

"Hm, it seems like that from the little information I was able to gather, he used to be a Yakuza (probably still is) and has the city under his iron fist, having the notorious gang called "Shichinin-tai no Sharyou". Other than that, it just looks like the city doesn't even exist." Sango concluded, handing the research papers she printed off the computer.

"It seems like an interesting place to perform, tell me Sango, what's the name of the assistant that hired us?" Kikyo questioned, placing the papers back into the comfortable bundle she was given.

"Well, the name she wrote on the paper was Kaede but I'm pretty sure that the assistant is called Kagura," Sango replied taking the papers from Kikyo.

"Is that so?" Kikyo mumbled, her finger placed on her chin.

"Hai. I wanted to tell you first before I told the others, I knew that you would act the most rational and maybe that you had something else to add before I tell the others," Sango stated.

"I understand, it seems that the others have grown rather irresponsible for the past few days. I thank you for consulting me first before the others," Kikyo said bowing her head.

A small smile placed itself on Sango's lips and she bowed her head in response. Putting the bundle in the pocket of her jacket, Sango pulled the tent flap, gesturing that maybe they should leave before the others return. Kikyo nodded stepping out of the tent.

"Once the others return, I'll go ahead and tell them about it," Sango said once she emerged out of the tent.

"Good idea," Kikyo said moving near to the pegs that held onto the string of the tent. Sango moved on the other side, plucking the pegs out. She could faintly hear the sound of footsteps heading their way.

000000

"We're heading for the city called "Shiyounonai", we were requested by the mayor's assistant to perform."

"Huh? Lady Sango…?"

"Sister?"

"Whaddya' mean?"

"All of a sudden?"

"Everyone, be quiet! I know that we don't usually accept proposals out of the blue, but this one seems to be paying extra compared to the others in the past," Sango explained, meeting eye contact with each and everyone who were seated at the round table.

"So is this why we're leaving this city?" the youngest, Shippou asked. Sango merely shook her head in response and gave a packet of papers to the person beside her.

"Lady Sango, what's all of this?" Miroku questioned. Miroku Sukebei (**1**) was the oracle of the group, a fake one yes, but through sheer luck, his fortunes have all came to pass.

"Those are all the papers the mayor's assistant had sent me concerning our time due in Shiyounonai. She left an incredible amount of detail about the city and she also mentioned that the city will be a bit reluctant to welcome us with open arms."

"Then why the hell are we spending time in a rundown city like this to perform for some good-for-nothing bastards?" the silver-haired teenager asked. Inuyasha was his name, the amazing weight-lifter _and_ sword performer.

"Inuyasha be quiet!" a girl beside him snapped, smacking him lightly on the head. The woman was named Kagome Higurashi, the female juggler. At first joining the circus, she wanted to be the one to walk the tightrope but instead she found out that she was deathly afraid of heights and stuck to juggling.

"Because Inuyasha…how can we turn down pay that's equal to spending our time in five cities and wasting four months traveling and setting up our supplies?" Sango questioned.

"Are you serious, Sango-chan?! That's how big our pay's gonna be?" Kagome asked leaning forward. Inuyasha slammed his hands down on the table, a bit skeptical on the whole ordeal.

"Whaddya' mean by that?!"

"What I mean by that Inuyasha, is that we can earn a lot of money by performing there," Sango paused, "are you guys game?"

"Hell yeah."

"Of course!"

"This will prove to be interesting "

Sango smiled at the responses, a bit relieved that her friends agreed to travel there, even though she was the one who organized this whole entire circus, she couldn't just force them to come along if they didn't want to.

"Great, we leave tomorrow."

000000

"What the fuck is going on you bitch?!" a man yelled, his cold eyes narrowing at the woman cowering in fear. She raised her hands in front of her and threw her purse on the cold pavement.

"Please don't hurt me! I—I'll give you all my money, but please don't …don't kill me! I won't say a thing—"

"Shut your crack stupid woman!"

**Bang. **

**Bang.**

**Bang.**

"Three shots through the fuckin' mouth," the figure said chuckling.

"Big Brother?" a rather feminine voice asked in the bitter darkness.

"Yeah?"

"When are we gonna kill more people? It's sooo boring here, especially since you have all of the fun."

"Yes big brother, when will_ we_ have fun of our own?" Another commented idly.

The one referred to as 'Big Brother' chuckled once more and disappeared into the darkness, his accomplice following after him.

"Soon"

000000

"Hey Sango, how long will we get to the damn city? It's been days 'til we saw someone worth talkin' to," a familiar silver-haired teenager exclaimed, throwing his feet on the table.

"Why are you complaining?" Sango questioned. Her elbow was set up on the table, propping her chin up. A bored expression played itself across her face.

"Keh."

"Inuyasha, I don't think it's wise to complain at a time like this, Lady Sango has a lot on her mind," Miroku commented from the front.

"Whaddya' want Miroku?" A puff of air emitted from Sango's rosy lips, her bangs flying out of her eyes. She glanced at the perverted oracle and turned her attention back to the annoyed male in front of her.

"So annoying," Kikyo said under her breath coming from another compartment of their bus. In her hand she held a bottle of beer and in the other a bottle of juice.

"That's for me" Inuyasha stated extending out his hand to take the beer from Kikyo's hands.

"Sorry, it's not."

Kikyo sat beside Sango, handing her the beer and taking a sip from the juice bottle from her hand.

"Dammit Kikyo!" Inuyasha grumbled under his breath.

"This is gonn' be a long ride," Shippou commented aloud.

000000

**Author's Note;** Well, this is only the beginning, let's see what happens next. :D

(**1**) Sukebei means lecher.


End file.
